The Smell of Fear
by Dr.E. Vance
Summary: A mysterious, but soon familiar, person kidnaps Beckett, Sheppard, Teyla and McKay during an offworld mission to experiment on Sheppard and Beckett's Ancient gene. Slight Sheppard and Beckett whumping.
1. Only the beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from any of this. I only own the mystery man and the burley men, pretty much the whole race. . .

Dr. Beckett didn't really want to accompany the team to the planet, but he was bribed, which he wasn't all too happy about. But through the Gate he went and out the other side he came.

"Okay. We're going to split up. Teyla wants to go to the village to talk. Uh, Carson – go with her."

"Why me?"

"Why him?" McKay and Beckett said at the same time. John just sighed and waved it off.

"McKay, Ford you come with me. We're going to search the perimeter and the forest for well, things." They split up, Beckett was given a gun that he didn't want to wind up using.

Teyla and Beckett had been walking for at least an hour straight and it was dark. Beckett had finally stopped talking and stumbled in silence behind Teyla. After about five more minutes, she stopped suddenly and Beckett ran into her. They tumbled down a hill and landed in a heap at the bottom.

Teyla lay still a moment not knowing how long she had been laying down, then sat up and silently cursed herself for not giving warning for her sudden pause. They couldn't be too off course. They just had to get back up the hill. Teyla checked herself for damage. Just a scratch and some bruises that would heal.

Teyla remembered Beckett who had caused the fall in the first place. She turned to her left to see Beckett lying motionless next to her.

"Doctor, are alright?" She moved to him and breathed to see his eyes were open.

"Aye." He coughed as he sat up.

"Well, we can't be too off course we just have to. . ." Teyla began but saw the shock on Beckett's face.

"Teyla, lass, we aren't outside anymore." And Teyla, for the first time, realized that they were in a dimly lit prison.

"Did you get any contact from either of them?" Sheppard and the other two waited inside the Puddle Jumper for Beckett and Teyla to say they were successful.

"No sir." Ford responded and McKay shook his head. Just as they were about to go looking a mysterious voice sounded from Sheppard's radio.

"Teyla? Beckett?"

"_No, I am neither. I am the person who has captured them. Thank you for the names though." _The voice chuckled. Sheppard looked form Ford to McKay and then spoke back to it.

"What do you want with them?'"

"_I have knowledge that one of them possess the gene of the Ancients. We are planning to use it by any means necessary to make that person help us. Any means."_

"Dammit. Dr. Beckett!" Sheppard cursed and then he heard an evil laugh and he realized too late that he forgot to turn off the radio.

"_Thank you. You've made it much easier for me." _And the voice disappeared.

"Shit!" Sheppard slammed his fist on the control consol.

"What do we do, I mean. . ." McKay began after a minute of impatient silence.

"We're going to rescue them."

The man the voice belonged to walked up to the cell Teyla and Beckett shared. Both of them got up and stared back at the face hidden in shadow.

" I know that one of you – Dr. Beckett – has the Ancient gene and we want you to help us turn a weapon on that will destroy any race that trespasses on our home." The man signaled the guards to open the door and two large, muscled men walked in and grabbed Beckett by each arm, beginning to drag him off. Teyla went to fight, but something blocked her path and the doors shut.

Once the man walked away, she saw that he had dropped one of their radios. It was all too convenient. She slipped her hand through the bars and grabbed it.

"Major? Someone?" She turned it on.

"Teyla? Is that you?" Sheppard answered back with relief.

"I managed to pick this off the floor. We have been kidnapped."

"Yes, we know. The man already contacted us about it. Is Carson alright?" Sheppard waited but met no response.

"They," she finally said. "They took him somewhere. I could not stop them. But someone is coming. I must go."

"We're coming for you guys. Don't worry." But Teyla had already clicked off.

It was the man again and he seemed to have a talent for hiding his face in the shadow.

"What are you doing to him?" Teyla stared at the hidden face she could tell was smiling.

"Just. . . running a few tests to make sure he really has the gene." He put his hands behind his back and looked as if he was waiting for something. Then, far off, but still completely audible, a scream was heard. "Ah, see? Well, it looks as if they are bringing him back. I'll be back in a few minutes after I prepare another test before we begin."

Teyla saw the same two men drag Beckett back to the cell. She was about to say something to him, then realized he wasn't moving. The men opened the door and threw Beckett back inside. He landed in a heap on the cold floor. She ran over to his side and flipped him on his back. His face showed immense pain and Teyla glared viciously at the two big men as they closed the door. They just laughed.

Teyla waited until they left and, hand on Beckett's heaving chest, she contacted Sheppard again.

"Teyla, are you okay?"

"Yes, but you must hurry. They brought Dr. Beckett back for a few minutes, but he is barely conscious and in a lot of pain." There was concern in her voice, which worried Sheppard even more. If Teyla was worried, something definitely was wrong.

"We've just landed outside your location and we're coming in."

"They are coming back to take him again. I will try to stop them. Don't waste time." And she clicked off again. As soon as the doors opened and the men grabbed Beckett, she stood up and charged but again was repelled by an invisible force.

"STOP!" she yelled. "DON'T DO THIS TO HIM!" but it was all in vain and the door slammed yet again and Teyla watched as they dragged him away. She waited. 5 minutes. Ten, fifteen. Finally she heard what she was waiting for. A scream. She waited for it because it was the only hope she had that Beckett was still alive.

Beckett was thrown back in yet again. This time he had a fever and his arm was bleeding. He was still barely conscious and the look of pain on his face looked worse than before; if that was even possible. Gun - shots were heard far off and Teyla sighed with relief. She heard Beckett moan and looked down at him to see that is breathing was sharp and raspy.

Sheppard and McKay appeared at the cell door, seemingly out of nowhere. Teyla put her hand on Beckett's forehead.

"Is. . . is he okay?" McKay asked worriedly. But a harsh, laughing voice answered, making everyone jump.

"Looks like you have some new roommates, Teyla. And to answer your question – no he's not. He is dying." The man laughed and walked deeper into the shadows as four burly men snatched the weapons and radios from Sheppard and McKay and threw them in the cell.

TBC . . .

Please, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Depending on what type of feedback I get will decide if I post more. . .


	2. Hungry

A/N Hope this chapter is as good as the first one! R&R please! Oh, and I may begin to show a little Sheppard/Teyla romance so hold onto your hats!

The four of them sat in the cell. Beckett had finally woken up and he was leaning against one of the walls. He still seemed to be in some kind of pain.

"Can you remember what they did?" Sheppard asked Beckett for the third time, hoping he'd remember.

"No, I don't! How many times must I tell you!" Beckett shouted, frustrated. Sheppard put his hands up in surrender and changed the subject.

"So, Teyla. Do you think they've found out about, um. . ." Sheppard looked around cautiously. ". . . my little surprise." Teyla opened her mouth to speak, but McKay interrupted.

"Well, they found out about Beckett before we got here, what do you think? Now,

I'm trying to figure out what kind of shield could repel Teyla like that. . ." McKay got up and was lost in thought, mumbling to himself. The radio that Teyla had hidden crackled.

"Major? Can you hear me?" Ford asked. Sheppard looked around before responding.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Um, well, Dr. Weir called and she wants to speak to you."

"Does she know what happened?" Sheppard really hoped she didn't. If she had, they were kind of screwed.

"Well, no. But what do I tell her? She says she was expecting you all back three hours ago." Ford sighed impatiently. Sheppard looked around at his friends. McKay was walking in circles and Teyla was sitting next to Beckett, whose eyes were closed again.

"Tell her the truth." Sheppard said. There was pause on the other end then Ford came back on.

"She wants to know if anyone is hurt." Ford questioned. Sheppard leaned back on his heels and looked again at Beckett, who was trying not to show he was in pain but it wasn't working.

"Tell her not yet and tell her not to send anyone until we actually need it."

"Okay. . ."

"I have to go. Don't want to get caught." Sheppard clicked off and sighed once again.

"Is everything alright?" Teyla got up and moved over to Sheppard, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, Elizabeth just found out and she wants to send help."

"Help? Why not some food, huh? I'm starving not to mention thirsty!" McKay complained. They all fell silent as they heard footsteps approaching and the faceless man appeared yet again.

"Well, I found you out Major Sheppard. Shall we go have some fun?"

"Unless your idea of fun is sitting, drinking beer, eating chips, and watching a football game, then sure."

"You are amusing Major Sheppard. Guards, take them both away. We get to have double the fun, now!" The man began walking away again as four big men began to pull Sheppard and Beckett away.

Sheppard tried to struggle away, but the guards were holding on too tight. Sheppard noticed that Beckett wasn't even trying. He was just letting them take him away. As the cell door shut and the faceless man was almost gone McKay called out:

"Can we get something to eat in here? Maybe?" Teyla glared up at McKay angrily.

"What?" McKay looked down at her. "I'm hungry."


	3. This is your idea of fun?

**A/N now we get to see what is actually happening. Don't worry, every cloud has a silver lining! I'm working folks, but I do have to go to school! **

Sheppard and Beckett were dragged into a brightly lit room. The walls were all white and there were machines buzzing around everywhere. Two dentist like chairs sat side by side in the middle of the room and a table filled with strange liquids and syringes was awkwardly placed in between the chairs.

Sheppard tried to struggle away again, but the strong guards shoved him forcefully into one of the chairs and strapped him in. He turned his head and saw that Beckett was receiving the same treatment. Once they were both in the chairs, the guards walked away and opened the door. The faceless man walked in wearing a gas mask.

"This is your idea of fun?" Sheppard asked and swore he could hear a laugh coming from Beckett. The man picked up two syringes filled with a strange green liquid.

"Yes, it is. We must test to see how strong both of your control of the gene is." The man handed one syringe to a guard and the other one to a second guard. "Have fun. . ." the man cackled and began to walk out the door.

"Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Sheppard yelled. The faceless man turned, his hand still resting on the doorknob.

"But I am done with you, Major Sheppard. For the moment." And he walked out the door. "You may begin." The man's voice seemed to come from the walls. The guards moved closer to Sheppard and Beckett, making sure that the syringe would work. Sheppard gave a last struggle but it was no use.

The guard injected the green liquid into Sheppard's arm, the second guard doing the same to Beckett. At first Sheppard felt nothing, then his entire skin felt too small and it began to burn. His head began to pound and he trembled all over. He felt both tired and awake at the same time. He felt his muscles involuntarily twitch and move by themselves.

He could not control anything that was happening to him and his head pounded and seared with pain. Despite the pain it caused, Sheppard turned to look at Beckett. He seemed to be having the same reaction as Sheppard but much worse. He was twitching harder and more often, a silent whimper or moan emitted every now and then.

Sheppard turned away again, unable to look at Beckett anymore, knowing that he could do nothing to help. The bright light seemed to make it worse and he closed his eyes hoping it would help. Then, just as soon as it had started, it began to stop. His skin began to stop burning and he stopped twitching. His head still pounded though. The man's voice appeared again.

"Hm, Major Sheppard. You seem to have more control and power over your gene than the other one. Guards, take Dr. Beckett away. . . but keep the Major here." Sheppard turned his head again to watch the guards unstrap the limp, unconscious body of Beckett. Sheppard tried to call out to him but he received nothing.

Once Beckett had been removed from the room, the so-called, faceless man walked in the room, his gas mask still on. The man walked up so he was face to face with Sheppard.

"You are amazing. I must admit. You and I are going to have a little chat first and then we'll have more fun, yeah?"

The man ran a claw-like finger along Sheppard's face. Sheppard used what saliva he had left and spit in the man's face.

"So, it's going to be that way then." The man backed away from Sheppard and reached up to his gas mask.

"What are you doing?"

"Revealing myself, Major." The man un-hooked to back of his gas mask. Sheppard stared in horror.

**A/N I seriously have no idea who this man is. Anyone have any suggestions? It would be very helpful. And don't worry. Things will begin to look up. Eventually. . . I hope. . . **


	4. a surprising discovery

**A/N Sorry I took so long. I was sick pretty much all week. I've decided to add humor into the story after all this sadness. Now we get to see who our faceless man is. . . McKay hasn't been chosen because McKay wasn't born with the Ancient gene. Maybe these people can only detect people born with it. . . I'll try to stop rushing but I can make no promises. I'm still a little sick.**

Teyla rested Beckett's unconscious back against the wall. After she finished, she joined McKay in the corner.

"Dr. McKay?" Teyla seemed to remember something.

"What?" McKay answered back angrily. He was very hungry and when he was hungry he got very grumpy.

"Do you not possess the Ancient gene?"

"I do."

"Then why have they not taken you?" Teyla seemed to have stumped the brilliant scientist, but only for a moment.

"Maybe they only want people that don't have the gene artificially put in them." (See, there. That's why they didn't take him. So you guys can stop asking!) McKay mumbled, obviously still mad that he had to have the gene put into him.

-

Back inside the white room, Sheppard still couldn't believe what he saw. The man that stared back at him looked. . . human! (Thank you to **Soon to be world renown Gracie** for the human suggestion). The man threw the gas mask down and laughed evilly.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jonas Quinn." And indeed it was. But Sheppard wouldn't know that, as he has never met Jonas before. Or had he? (Let's say he's heard about Jonas, just for the sake of the story.)

"Jonas Quinn? You're the one who was thrown off because hundreds of people wanted Daniel back, right?"

"Correct. And I want my revenge." Jonas sauntered over to the table and picked up a different syringe filled with a yellow looking liquid that look scaringly close to a certain bodily fluid. Sensing what Sheppard thought it looked like, Jonas rolled his eyes.

"No, Major. This is not what you think it is! Why does everyone think this is PISS!" Jonas sighed exasperated and Sheppard tried to contain his laughter. Jonas appeared next to Sheppard and was about to insert the needle into his arm when Sheppard spoke.

"Can I ask you some questions first?"

-

Back outside, Beckett still hadn't woken up and he had a high fever. Teyla and McKay had begun a to discuss the faceless man.

"Do you think Major Sheppard has seen what he looks like yet?" Teyla asked.

"How should I know. He probably did though. He always gets the good stuff." McKay grumbled.

"What do you think he looks like?" Teyla was curious to know what the scientist thought.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was Elvis. . ." McKay looked at the ceiling.

"What's an 'Elvis' "? Teyla asked.

"Well, since we have time. . ." and McKay began to tell Teyla about Elvis.

**A/N sorry that was so short. Told you I would add humor. I thank the review from pike2. Using Elvis was too funny. Even tho I didn't use him, I had to add it in somewhere. Thanks to everyone else who made suggestions. I will make it longer and better next. . . **


	5. The resuce and the promise for a sequel

**:cowering in corner: I told you I Break easily under threats and pressure. Two reviews and I'm writing an end. May end up being crappy but you will have it. So here it is. And you never know. . I may find out I enjoy this so watch for sequels! **

Sheppard was trying to think of as many questions as he could to stop Jonas from injecting him with the yellow liquid. He was about to ask Jonas 'how much wood can a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood', when Jonas put down the syringe full of liquid. Sheppard sighed in relief.

"I think you're trying to stall me Major." Jonas laughed and picked up another syringe, this time filled with a thick, dark blue liquid. The needle was about to enter Sheppard's arm when:

"WAIT!" Sheppard called out. Jonas pulled away again and rolled his eyes.

"What now?"

"I have one final question." Sheppard begged that Jonas would let him ask it. Anything to stall him.

"Yes?" Jonas sighed exasperated. Great. Now all Sheppard had to do was think of one.

Back outside, McKay had finished telling Teyla about Elvis and Beckett had woken up and was feeling miraculously better. Teyla was still confused about why they called him 'The King' if he was no such thing and McKay had given up trying to explain it.

The radio crackled and Ford told them that Elizabeth had decided to send a rescue team despite Sheppard's orders not to. Teyla sighed, thinking of Sheppard, wondering if he was okay.

"tell her if she must come, she must not send anyone with the ancient gene. Tell her that we do not want to take any risks." Ford agreed and told her that there would be help any minute now. He hoped. McKay sighed impatiently.

About half an hour later, Jonas appeared in front of them. McKay practically screamed, remembering the alien that helped save the world and that didn't know how to cross his fingers.

"You? I remember you! You're that guy!" McKay stood up and faced the alien.

"Well, hello. I wasn't expecting such a familiar face!" Jonas smiled. Teyla interrupted the not-so-happy reunion.

"What have you done to Major Sheppard? Is he alright?"

"Sadly, yes he is. He won't stop asking me questions and I'm too polite to catch him off guard." Jonas paced in front of the cell. Teyla, Beckett and McKay smiled. It sounded like Sheppard was fine. Jonas stopped pacing and stood up close to the bars, is nose almost touching them.

"If you try anything funny, I'll. . ." but Jonas' threat was interrupted but gunshots and yelling that was getting closer. McKay practically laughed in Jonas' face.

"You were saying oh great evil one?"

"You. . .!" Jonas ran away to the right, not to Sheppard, but to somewhere else. Then a team from Atlantis showed up, led by Ford. The three in the cell almost jumped up and down in happiness.

"Where's Sheppard?" Ford asked. McKay and Teyla shrugged and looked at Beckett who was still sitting on the floor.

"Hm? Oh. Walk all the way down the hall right behind you and it's the door all the way at the end." Beckett recalled. Ford gave the rest of the team orders to get the three out of the cell and he ran off to get Sheppard. The team members shot at the lock and immediately opened it.

Ford approached the large metal door and tried the handle, opening it with ease.

"Major? Are you in here?"

"Hello?" Called a voice from a chair facing away from the door. Ford walked up to the chair and spun it around to face Sheppard. Sheppard sighed with relief.

"Thank god! Get me out of here, huh?" Ford took the straps holding Sheppard to the chair off. Sheppard stood up on shaky legs. "By the way. Where did our little friend go?"

"I don't know, sir. But we did not see him. Lets go."

Sheppard and Ford met up with everyone in the room with the cell. They were all prepared to go when Sheppard stopped them and pulled a time-bomb from Ford's pocket. He set it for enough time for them to get out and he stuck it on the wall.

"Lets get out of this hell hole, shall we?" Sheppard grabbed his gun and they all ran to the puddle jumper. They clambered inside and took off. They floated over the building and watched it explode. They all cheered.

"Lets go home." Beckett sighed.

"Yeah. I'm hungry." McKay called out from the back of the puddle jumper. Everyone laughed.

What no one noticed was, just as the building blew up, a small ship flew out one of the doors and into the sky. Jonas laughed as he flew away.

"Celebrate now, Major. Celebrate now, but I'll be back."

THE END

A/N **are you all happy now? Actually, I'm glad I finished writing this. Watch for a sequel or two. Did you think I would let Jonas get away that easily? NEVER! **

**Stay tuned for a sequel. It will be coming soon. Thanks everyone! **


End file.
